


Entierra el hacha

by samej



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, un solo objeto puede contener toda una vida de recuerdos. Parece imposible que algo tan banal como una bandana se manifieste como el nexo de unión entre dos amigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entierra el hacha

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito por un reto para [elendiliwen](http://elendiliwen.livejournal.com) con las siguientes premisas:  
> Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto  
> Lugar: No especificado, pero que sea cada uno por su lado  
> Objeto: Bandana

No sabe si Orochimaru lo ha hecho queriendo. Lo duda. Pero cuando ha visto ese símbolo en el metal ha sido incapaz de evitar cogerlo. Por culpa de eso, uno no ha quedado inconsciente. Hace un gesto imperceptible de fastidio, mientras saca la bandana de entre su ropa.

La sujeta en la mano, y repasa el relieve con forma de hoja con el dedo índice. Recuerda el tiempo en el que él tenía una así, y la última vez que la vió. Un daño profundo recorre su cuerpo como un latigazo, al recordar un cuerpo inerte mojándose por la lluvia.

Esa noche no duerme. Sale de la guarida y entierra la bandana, lejos, y muy profundo. No soporta haber caído en el juego de los recuerdos y se compromete, una vez más, a eliminar todo lo que le ata a su anterior vida. Pero hay algo,  _alguien_ , que nunca consigue borrar del todo, por mucho que haga, por mucho que entrene, por mucha tierra que le ponga encima.

Más cerca de lo que Sasuke cree, pero más lejos de lo que él quisiera, Naruto se revuelve entre las sábanas. En el país del Viento hace un calor horrible y la arena se introduce por todas las rendijas de la tienda. Ero-sennin ha vuelto a salir, y no volverá hasta la mañana, así que está solo.

Como la mayoría de las noches, sobre todo cuando no puede dormir, decide salir afuera a hacer algo de guardia. Se ha acostumbrado, ya que su maestro suele ir "en busca de información muchas noches".

Se sube a una roca cercana y se queda observando el horizonte, atento pero tranquilo. Después de un rato, cuando parece que la temperatura ha bajado un poco, vuelve. Al entrar, pisa sin querer su mochila y escucha un ruido metálico. Se para en seco, y duda. Al final ( _como siempre_ , se recuerda, enfadado consigo mismo) cae en la tentación y se agacha a sacar  _su_  bandana.

La banda metálica, con una raja en la mitad horizontal, partiendo el símbolo de Konoha, le devuelve su propia mirada de ojos azules. Están desolados, y tienen esa expresión que muy poca gente es capaz de ver más allá de su hiperactividad. No puede acordarse del día en que la obtuvo sin que las lágrimas empañen sus ojos, y, cuando esto ocurre, no puede aguantar mirando la placa.

No tiene sentido engañarse. Le echa tanto de menos que duele. A pesar de Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Ero-sennin y todos los amigos que ha ido haciendo desde que se convirtió en genin, no logra quitarse esa sensación, esa soledad que sentía cuando la gente del pueblo le rechazaba sin que él supiera porqué. Nota que le falta algo dentro del pecho, y a la vez que se está partiendo por dentro.

Guarda la bandana de nuevo y se acuesta, decidido, una vez más, a salvarle. Aunque, para ello, tenga que romperle las piernas y los brazos. Minar su jodido orgullo y traerle de vuelta.

Separados por algo más que la distancia, dos ninjas esperan. La batalla final se acerca, y ambos tienen el mismo miedo por el resultado. Todo se decidirá la próxima vez que se vean, probablemente, y no están muy seguros de querer saber cómo termina.

Con el odio, la pena y los recuerdos ahogando sus mentes, amanece un nuevo día. Y ambos siguen con su vida, como si no estuvieran rotos. Como si hubiera un final feliz para ellos. Como si todavía hubiera esperanza.


End file.
